The view from up here
by HellomynameisK
Summary: Edward Masen sees a girl who takes his breath away in switzerland and swears to return the next day, but she is gone. He returns to the same place each year hoping she will be there, will he ever see her again? Edward/Bella. All human..


**Plot by: HelloymynameisK**

**Summary, kinda: Edward sees a girl who takes his breath away in switzerland, he comes back to the same place every year, will he ever see her again?**

**Prologue**

My feet hung over the rocky cliff beneath me, my legs swaying with the gentle breeze of the summer day. The mossy green grass spread around me, daisy's and daffodils rocking in the gentle wind.

Fern trees covered the rocky mountain, going down to reveal the beautiful landscapes of Switzerland, cars barely looked like small ants as they drove through the streets, people merely looked like small dots on a piece of paper, going on with their life's, all with their own problems, their own dreams, their own love, their own loss.

The clear blue sky above me, with not a cloud to be seen let the sun shine down onto the mountains, leaving the peaceful lakes to glitter under the suns gaze and my bronze hair to shine like a fire.

I slowly brushed my finger along the rocky surface beneath me, rubbing the small stones beneath my fingers till they fell to the floor in forms of fleeting dust.

It was a beautiful sight, one of the most beautiful I have ever seen…and it was all mine. The swiss mountains stood proud as they surrounded the area, a small bird flew above my head landing in a tree as it ducked it's head and landed in it's nest.

10 years ago I had come here when I was 9 years old, I had come to Switzerland for the week as my Dad Carlisle had some important business meetings to take care of.

While walking along the pavements, trying not to step on each crack as I hopped from stone to stone, holding my agitated fathers hand as he tried to keep me in place and walking at a stable speed.

He had soon left me standing outside the office he had attended, no children were aloud and I was quick to comply, the weather was to nice to head inside and sit in a waiting room for an hour till my Dad came out, probably angry as he always was when he came out of a meeting, I didn't look forward to his rage although I can't imagine who would.

I had slumped myself against a brick wall which overlooked the busy street of Zurich, my legs laying in front of me as I stared at my hands in front of me.

For a 9 year old boy sitting infront of an office in a foreign country was boring and terrifying at the same time and what had made me get up and start wandering around on my feet was beyond me.

I remember walking down spiraling and twisting paths, plodding along with my rucksack firmly situated on my back, ignoring the stares of the curious people walking along the streets.

Paths got thinner, the people got scarce, and soon it was me fighting my way though tangled bushes and climbing up hills covered in the greenest grass you could ever see, shining like emeralds as the wind got louder the higher up the mountain I climbed.

It looked like a forbidden garden, it certainly had never been touched as the grass grew up to my knees and trees stood tall with pride, flowers stuck out the grass, swaying with their beauty which I could not help but smile at.

I know I had been climbing for more than an hour, I knew that my dad would be coming out of his meeting and I knew he would be worried about me, but the beauty was to much to let go, I had to know where the path lead to, I felt like I was an explorer and I was on an adventure, searching for the greatest treasure yet the treasure was unknown, yet it would be worth it, I knew it would.

The sky had begun to turn into a shade of blue as the first few stars of the night had begun to shine at me, the moon making an appearance, although I could still see clear as day, my legs got faster and carried me up, determined to get to the top, despite the bruises which stained my legs and the cuts which covered my knees.

I knew I had reached the top of the mountain when the view left me speechless, the glow of the moon shining onto the mountains in front of me left me breathless, it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and I was certain it was all mine, my own treasure, my own secret.

I continued to walk forward to the cliffs edge, dangerous but I was enticed, I took another small step and suddenly my sight became clearer, I was not the only person there.

A small girl, about my age sat their, her legs were hung over the edge of the cliff, I could see the movement of her legs hitting the rock as they swayed along with the breeze. Her body was glowing as the moon shone onto her; I had believed that she was an angel.

She had long brown hair, which went down to her waist in bouncy curls, her skin was pale and she was wearing a dark blue dress, her face was hidden.

The sight was beautiful, and with her there, the sight was enchanting.

She had not noticed me although I'm not sure if I wanted her to notice me… was this her place? What if I was not welcome here?

She looked so peaceful, her hands placed beside her as she lent back and stared at the moon and I stared at her, I couldn't move, I wasn't sure that I wanted to.

She was sat on the edge, although she showed no worry. She wasn't scared. She wasn't frightened. She was enjoying the moment.

Her face was hidden from me and that disappointed me greatly, I wanted to talk to her, but she seemed so happy I wouldn't dare.

I began to run back, I didn't want to disturb her, yet it physically hurt me to run away from this girl, I would come back tomorrow, maybe she came here everyday. I ran back as quickly as I could towards my Dad's office, and swore that I would return tomorrow, to see if she was there.

I got in trouble that day, I was grounded for the rest of the trip and found myself staring out my window at the mountain I had climbed, she would be gone by now, I would not be able to go back their before we flew back to America and a tear had fell down my cheek, a tear about a person and a place that was so beautiful it made me cry, that I thought I might not ever see again.

And now at 19 years old, for the last 5 years I had returned here, the same week and same days. I knew I would never see the girl ever again but I came for the place, the most beautiful place on earth, I sat where the girl sat and wondered 'what is she doing now?' why was she up here all-alone? Was she married? Had kids? Gone to university? Where was she from?'

So many questions that would never be answered.

Yet still, I came here every year, to enjoy the view, that I knew this sight was only for my eyes, and only for hers, I felt like it was our little secret.

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed it, I love writing this and I swear it will get better, this is just the prologue! Could you please review this and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not, I would really appreciate it! Review and tell me what you think if I should continue this or not and tell me what should happen!:)**


End file.
